1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box such as a junction box mounted on vehicles such as automobiles has conventionally been known that accommodates a circuit board thereinside, includes electronic component accommodating parts to which electronic components are fit on an outer face of a casing that faces a front face of the circuit board, and connects the electronic components fit to the electronic component accommodating parts and the circuit board with bus bars (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-182797, for example).
In the electrical connection box disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-182797, when the electronic components are inserted into and fit to the electronic component accommodating parts on the casing, through a pressing force (an inserting force) applied to the bus bars to be connected to the electronic components, the bus bars may bend and considerably deform. Solder jointing is generally used for connection between the bus bars and the circuit board, and it is desirable that the deformation of the bus bars through an external force be prevented and that favorable connection between the bus bars and the circuit board be ensured.